Life as an UNknown Teenager
by HappinessIsTheNumber1Word
Summary: Haley James is what you call UNpopular compared to her sister.. But when she changes during the school holiday’s thing start to happen.. The new hot guy next door.. Popularity.. And the Home Coming Dance..
1. Chapter 1

Okay. First lets get to know the real you. Your name is Haley James. But everyone calls you Hales. You're 17 and quite short for your age, 5'4. You are at an average weight but everyone in your family describes you as chubby but you will quickly shed those so called pounds and look drop dead gorgeous. But you don't think that because you are modest and not all that concerned. You have brown hair and hazel eyes. Your choice of dress is black jeans, tank top, hoodie and black thongs. You wear no makeup and like your hair pulled back in a ponytail. Well that's you anyway.  
Both your parents are very attractive, your father was an ex male model and your mom was at one time Miss. America. You have an older sister who's 18. Your sister is your complete opposite. 5'6, wavy beach blond hair with blue eyes, hot model type body. She goes to your school and is Miss. Popularity.

* * *

**I think that's enough for now. Here's the story!

* * *

**

You wake up at your normal time and pull on your black jeans and tank top not really caring about you appearance. You jog down stairs and make your way to the fridge.

"Honey, I really wish you would watch what you eat." Your mother would say. You wave her off as you help yourself to an apple.  
You knew your weight and didn't care. Your parents said you were not chubby, just average, but the point is that they were all stick figures with great bodies and what not.

Your sister comes downstairs smiling her boy-stopping smile. You hated her, not because she was everything you were not, thin, tall, and beautiful, but because she was rude about it. She was gorgeous and knew it. She would even say it everywhere she went and that made you feel like trash.

Everyone said that she looked a lot like your father. He also had blond hair and blue eyes. Even in his forties he still looked attractive and still had a muscular build.

You had been told to look like your mother but you couldn't see it. Your mother had long wavy brown hair with light brown eyes that were anything but plain. She was short like you. But she looked good. She was skinny and looked like an hourglass.

"I'm ready!" your Sister exclaimed.

"Hales, please go get ready. We have to get going," said your mother. You were called Hales alot. You had no clue why.

"But mum..." "I am ready!"  
"Are you sure there is nothing else you can wear? We 'ARE' going to a very important family reunion today. You should look presentable."  
"I am presentable! I am wearing clothes aren't I? Its not like I'm naked like some people here!" You glared at your Sister. She was wearing a black mini skirt that was way too short and a pink halter-top that showed off her perfect feminine body.

"Mom," your sister whined, "we are going to be late!"  
"Very well! Lets go, your father is waiting in the car."  
At the reunion you felt way out of place. You were stuck in a house full of beautiful ex-models, models, new models and just plain annoying popular people. You had nothing in common with any of them. When dinner was done everyone got up and left to talk in another room. You didn't feel like joining in the conversation so you decided to clean up the table. Your grandmother noticed you and went to help. She had a way of making you laugh. She was very pretty for a 60-year-old. You could tell that she had all the guys wanting her when she was young. Besides you had seen her old pictures, she was pretty hot. Suddenly your grandmother stopped laughing and looked at you seriously.  
"You know, Haley," "You are the most beautiful person here out of everyone in this family." You looked at her a bit thunder struck. "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I do consider you my favorite grandchild and the most beautiful...Yes, even prettier than your sister." She answered your unasked question.

* * *

But that was one year ago from today. You had never forgotten what your grandmother had told you. You looked into your mirror but still didn't see what she saw. You did notice how much you had changed though. Your parents had gotten a pool and you have been spending most of your summer time in it. As a result of all your swimming, you had lost a lot of that so-called weight your parents had kept commenting about, and now you were at your ideal weight according to them. You were now starting to get some muscle, your legs and even your body was getting some muscle from all the swimming. Your hair had lightened a lot in the sun but it was still brown. Just a very light shade of it. And despise all the sun block you have been putting on you still managed to get a tan, which drew attention to your hazel eyes.

Your eyes are one thing you love about yourself. Your eyes change color. They were dark brown when you were sad or depressed. Green when you were happy or angry, and when you were just content they returned to their natural light hazel color. The coolest part was that when out in the sun, when the light hit just right, your eyes turned yellow as if the sun was reflecting off your eyes. Your parents and grandmother had told you about the change in your eye color was depending on your mood. But nobody else ever noticed. At the moment your eyes were your regular hazel.

After you had looked yourself over in the mirror you put on some sweatsuit pants and a tank top over your bikini. It was the first time you really noticed how much weight you had lost. Dressed, you ran downstairs and dashed outside you, suddenly stopped dead in your tracks.

There was a moving van next door. Curious about the new neighbors you stood still and watched.

An incredibly HOT guy was helping unload things from the van. He looked to be around your age if not a little older. He had black hair and you wished you could have seen his eyes from this distance.

You half noticed your older sister, pull up in her purple beetle. She walked up to you, her eyes on the moving van as well, she was just about to ask you about the new neighbors when she too noticed the hottie now jumping down from the van. After bending over to pick up a water bottle from the side of the van and taking a big gulp from it. He took off his shirt to reveal a very sweaty but VERY perfectly delicious, well-defined body.

Noticing you had your mouth open and closed it quickly. Your sister must have found him attractive also because she flew herself over to introduce herself. You hated her for being so bold but at the same time wished you too could do the same. You noticed him look up and smile warmly at her. A smile that could make you melt. He then glanced your way and threw you a small smile too. You smiled back, as your heart started to pound out of your chest. _Hot, hot, hot oh my god, HOT!_ Was all you could think at that apparent moment as you stared at him but as soon as he shook your sister's hand you turned and got into your black mustang convertible not really wanting to see what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes** – Sorry to all those people who find my way of writing difficult to read but it's the only way I know how for this story, with the whole first, second and third hand is totally confusing to write (for this story anyway) so if you find it hard to read I don't mind if you stop reading my story but if you do keep reading please keep the reviews coming because it is nice to know people like to read my story.

Thank you, to all those who have reviewed it is nice to know you enjoyed it even though it was only the first chapter.

Sorry for the long wait in this chapter I had trouble with the whole (as I said before) first, second and third hand thing but in the end i came up with this - hope you enjoy.

* * *

You drove over to the super Wal-Mart. Your parents had money yes but you are a cheap ass so you went where you could save money. After all, it was your hard-earned money. You were not about to blow it on things you could get cheaper elsewhere. You grabbed an ice tea can and decided to look around the store for some munchies. You grab a can of Pringles and some chunky choc-chip cookies. Yum! The perfect anytime snacks. You paid for your stuff and head home.  
You drove your car into the driveway and were saddened to see that the moving van was gone and so was the hot neighbor. On a sadder note your sister was gone too. You half wondered half - feared if they where some were making out. Trying to get your mind out of the gutter. You decided to go inside, when you were, you took off your clothes revealing your black bikini, made some ice tea, poured 4 cookies and six Pringles onto a dish and headed outside to the pool in your large backyard, with two eager puppies following at your heals. Maggie and Sammy followed you out. You placed the tea and snacks on the ground beside the pool for easy snacking. You sat down and noticed Sammy was starting to get a little to close to your dish of cookies, while Maggie looked up at you waiting to see what you would do next. You hated Sammy. She was a nasty little white Jack Russell that snapped at you for no reason. Sammy was your sister's dog, which in your opinion explained it all. Maggie, a cute little black and brown silky terrier, was your puppy. And a cute little itsy bitsy thing she was too. She loved to follow you everywhere and was happiest when sleeping by your feet, or on your lap, You look down at Sammy, who was about to steal one of your cookies.

"Get the bloody hell away from my cookies you little demon spawn! Before I grab you, shove you in the pool and hold your head under water until you drown! "  
Sammy looked up at you then ran back inside to find her mommy. _That little Bi--..._ you stopped your thinking when you thought you heard a small-retained snort of laughter. You looked around but no one was in sight. You shrugged it off and dived into the pool. You resurfaced and notice Maggie was looking at you with her ears perked, head cocked, and tongue half sticking out as if deep in thought. She then straitened, her mouth opened to allowing her tongue to fall out in a doggie smile and then she dived into the pool after you swimming doggie laps around your head happily. You swam some laps carefully avoiding your puppy when you notice she was no longer with you. You poked your head out of the water to see her sun bathing beside the pool. You smiled to yourself as the thought of traitor crossed your mind. You swim over to your tea and snacks and began to drink your tea. Yum...you were just about to eat one of the cookies when a very deep, very masculine, very sexy voice say

"You know, you really shouldn't eat while swimming."  
You look up to notice that it was none other than the hot neighbor. He was just able to look over the fence. _How long has he been there?_ You asked yourself.  
"You really shouldn't swim alone either." He said again in his sexy tone.  
"Apparently I am not alone, I am being watched. You stalker!"  
He laughed at that. Wow that laugh could make your heart stop.  
"Anyway, I haven't really eaten anything because you showed up before I could, and this cookie wouldn't kill me." You replied taking a bite from the cookie, smiling proudly at him as you chewed.  
"Fine, don't listen to me. Eat your cookies swim some more laps. I guess I will be forced to rescue you when you start to drown." The thought of him jumping the fence and diving into the pool to save you from drowning made you blush. _Well isn't someone a little cocky now but still your knight in shining armor._ "So, can I come over and join you for a swim?"  
You stared at him blankly but inside you were doing flips. "Why? You have a pool at your place. I remember it when the old neighbors put it in 5 years ago."  
He grinned a time ending grin at you. "Yes, but I don't like to swim alone. Who will save me if I start to drown?"  
You pictured yourself saving him and it made you smile. _**His**__ knight in shining armor._ "Ok," you said. Trying to sound defeated, "you can come over for a swim."  
"Great!" He disappeared for a moment then reappeared. He jumped the fence smoothly and took off his shoes and shirt. You stared for a while at his hottness in his swim shorts and gorgeous body then realizing what you were doing turned away blushing. _Ah, Im blushing! I can't let him see me blushing._ So you dove your head under water for a few sec's when you resurfaced you saw your loyal guard dog, Maggie run over and lick his toes.

Picking Maggie up he started to play with her. _Awe he's a dog lover too! He is just __**too**__ perfect!_

He finally put Maggie down and started to ran to the side of the pool and jumped in splashing you. When you got the water out of your eyes you noticed him swimming towards you. Nervous for some reason to have him too close to you, you casually sank to the bottom and swam to the far end of the pool, the deep end. You reemerge to an empty pool. _Where did he...?_ All of a sudden you gave a small scream as you felt your feet being tugged from under you. Fearing for your life you turn to hug the edge of the pool. You look behind you and there he was smiling at you. His body was so close to you that you can feel vapor from his body cooling off as it touched your skin.  
"Did you have to do that?" You asked catching your breath.  
He glided over to your side, still as close as he could get without actually touching you. "Did I scare you?" Still wearing his self-satisfied smile.  
"No," you lied, "you just caught me off guard."  
His face came even closer to yours. You noticed that he had been staring at your eyes none stop since he had gotten in the pool. It sent a chill up your spine, to have him looking at you so intensely. You noticed too, that his eyes were the sexiest shade of Blue you had ever seen. It went well with his black hair and tanned skin. His face was so close to yours you could feel his breath graze your lips softly and seductively. Your eyes were locked on his as if he was looking deep into your soul.  
"Sorry." He whispered.  
"What?" You were stumped.  
He pulled away from you smiling an award-winning smile. "Sorry I caught you off guard."  
"Oh." You said as you swam back to your finish your tea.  
"By the way, my name is Nathan, Nathan Scott." He said as he held out his hand for you to shake.  
You stare at it and then smiled as you took it in your own, making a note to cut off your hand and hang it on the wall for a memory of the time you shook hands with the hottest guy alive. "My name is Haley, Haley James." In your mind you played with the idea of Haley Scott, Mrs. Haley Scott.  
"That is a beautiful name. It suits you perfectly." He said this and for the first time he took his eyes off yours to take you all in. (well the part above water that is.)  
_Was that a flirt? No he couldnt be flirting, was he flirting?_ His eyes went back up to your own and you couldn't help notice the approval in his eyes and in his smile. You picked up your tea glass for a drink as an excuse to look away but found your glass empty. Instead you took another cookie.  
"So, I was talking to your older sister, Taylor earlier today. She's … ah very nice. Where is she anyway? I had to leave her because I had to put some things away."  
You could feel yourself getting angry. Well of course! He wasn't interested in you; he wanted your hot model of a sister! "She's around," you said a little colder than you expected. You climbed out of the pool grabbed a towel and began to dry off your hair with it. You noticed Nathan was staring at your body and felt embarrassed by this, so you quickly wrap the towel around yourself. _But why is he staring at me, as he so clearly wants Taylor?_  
"I am going to get more tea. You want some?"  
"Uh, sure." You noticed him staring at your eyes again as you bend down to pick up your snack dish and empty glass off the side of the pool. You decide not to give him the pleasure of looking into your eyes so you closed them and turn away quickly. You rush back into the house with Maggie at your heels.  
Inside as you set the empty glass down on the bench, you glare at Nathan through the kitchen window that over looked the pool. You hear a small yap and recognized it to be Sammy. You turn around having come to a decision, and started climb up the stairs to Taylor's room. You knock and the door opened slowly after a while with Sammy's yapping clearly heard in the background. Your older sister stuck her head out from behind the door to look at you with dislike.  
"Oh, its you. What do you want?" your sister demanded.  
"Oh, I just thought you might like to know that Nathan, our new neighbor is in our pool and I believe he has asked for you."  
Taylor's eyes widen with joy. "Tell him I will be right out!" with that she slammed the door to get ready.

You walk back down stairs to finish making the tea. Just as you finished your sister was downstairs with her pink revealing bikini on. She ignored you and went outside to see Nathan. You picked up the tea and followed her outside. Nathan had gotten out of the pool and was waiting for you, sitting on a chair under the huge umbrella. He looked surprised when he looked up to see your sister instead.


End file.
